


Painful Transformation

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja shares her experience of transforming into a vampire with Jenna.





	Painful Transformation

"You're going to share your story with me?" Jenna asked eyeballing Nadja.

Nadja nodded. "When I began my transformation into a vampire, it was horrible."

"How so?" Jenna asked, curious.

"Everything that happened at the time. Before I was turned, I was dying of the Black Death," Nadja told her.

Jenna gasped. "You-"

Nadja nodded once again. "Yeah. My parents didn't take it well. Matter of fact, they tried to stone me to death," Nadja laughed slightly. "But it got so bad that I tried to kill myself."

"You tried to commit suicide?" Jenna stared at Nadja in disbelief.

"Yes. The sun will be out soon. So we should go inside," Nadja suggested.

Jenna nodded, "Okay. Let's do that."


End file.
